Sous le crépitement des flammes
by Zofra
Summary: [Recueil sur Dabi] OS 1 : Shigaraki/Dabi. Comment en sont-ils arrivés là ? C'est incompréhensible. Il n'a jamais passé beaucoup de temps seul avec Dabi. Ce n'est arrivé que quelques fois. Et pourtant... Ses doigts sont traversés de tics nerveux alors qu'il repense à tous ces moments qui les ont amenés à se retrouver dans cette situation.


Bonjour ! Voici un nouveau recueil qui répond à un jeu d'écriture. Il s'agit du défi du Harem Challenge, organisé par le forum de My Hero Academia. Le but est de choisir un personnage et de le faire interagir avec quelqu'un de différent à chaque OS. Si vous voulez en savoir plus, n'hésitez pas à me le demander.

J'ai choisi de me concentrer sur Dabi. J'espère que ça vous plaira ! Le titre de ce recueil a été trouvé par Molly Phantomhive. Encore merci !

Les OS n'auront normalement pas de lien entre eux. S'il devait y avoir des spoils par rapport à l'anime, je vous préviendrai !

Dans ce recueil, je considère également que la théorie sur Dabi, fils d'Endeavor est vraie. Rien ne permet d'affirmer à 100% que cette théorie est vraie, mais elle me plait beaucoup donc voilà.

Comme toujours, My Hero Academia appartient à Kōhei Horikoshi.

Attention, cet OS contient **des spoils** jusqu'au chapitre 192 !

Relation: Shigaraki/Dabi

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Shigaraki n'aime pas ça. Il n'aime vraiment pas ça du tout. Ses yeux semblent un peu fous lorsqu'il les pose sur le corps qui est couché à ses côtés. Il peut voir qu'il respire lentement. Shigaraki n'en revient pas. Il ne comprend pas comme l'autre homme peut dormir aussi tranquillement après ça... et encore moins en restant auprès de lui. Dabi est inconscient. Bien sûr, il le sait. Il le sait depuis la première fois qu'il l'a aperçu. Dabi est un idiot. Machinalement, Shigaraki relève ses doigts pour gratter son cou, mais s'arrête avant d'enfoncer ses ongles. Il se souvient d'une toute autre sensation. Celle des lèvres de Dabi sur sa peau. Juste à cet endroit. Il l'a embrassé. Avec une douceur étrange. C'est ridicule. Ce qu'ils ont fait est juste stupide.

De mauvaise humeur, il quitte le lit, ramasse ses vêtements et s'éloigne dans la salle de bain. Il a besoin de prendre de la distance. Et de réfléchir. Comment en sont-ils arrivés là ? C'est incompréhensible. Sauf qu'il a besoin de comprendre ! Il n'a jamais passé beaucoup de temps avec Dabi, pas sans les autres membres de la Ligue en tout cas. Ce n'est arrivé que quelques fois. Et pourtant... Ses doigts sont traversés de tics nerveux alors qu'il repense à tous ces moments qui les ont amenés à se retrouver dans cette situation...

* * *

La première fois qu'il se retrouva seul avec Dabi, Tomura Shigaraki se sentit en colère. Ses épaules se tendirent immédiatement, signe d'appréhension. La rage nageait déjà en surface. Il savait. Il savait que cet idiot allait ouvrir la bouche pour dire une saloperie. Il l'avait compris dès qu'il était venu s'assoir à seulement deux chaises de lui. Il était accoudé au bar avec un air détaché et exaspérant. Alors forcément, il allait falloir qu'il ouvre la bouche. Dabi était incapable de se taire, encore moins quand c'était nécessaire !

Shigaraki avait pourtant passé un moment plutôt passable jusqu'ici. Il avait même été suffisamment détendu que pour retirer la main de père et la poser sur le comptoir. Il ne la quittait pas de yeux, mais au moins, il pouvait boire plus facile son verre d'alcool. Mais évidement, il avait fallu que ce connard de Dabi vienne gâcher tout ça. Ses sales yeux bleus s'étaient mis à le fixer avec une intensité très dérangeante. Honnêtement, Shigaraki ne savait pas ce qui le retenait de le réduire en poussières. Ses doigts tremblaient déjà de colère sur son verre.

Après quelques minutes de silence, Dabi finit par se pencher vers lui, un sourire paresseux sur le visage. Shigaraki eut directement envie de le tuer ! Mais il sentait que le pire était à venir. Et, en effet, Dabi ouvrit rapidement sa sale bouche.

« T'es pas si moche que ça en fait... Je m'attendais à pire. »

Pas si moche que ça ? Pas si moche que ça ?! En une seconde, son verre se désintégra alors qu'il se redressa violemment.

« Venant de toi, ça me fait bien rire, siffla-t-il. J'ai jamais vu quelqu'un d'aussi laid que toi !

— Outch. Touché. »

Dabi semblait se moquer ouvertement de lui.

« Ceci dit, reprit-il d'une voix détachée, tu devrais vraiment laisser plus souvent cette main hideuse de côté. »

Shigaraki serra les dents. Sans attendre, il reprit sa main et la remit sur son visage. Il se sentit directement plus apaisé, même s'il restait fortement agacé.

« Je m'en fous de ton avis ! »

Il avait envie de se jeter sur lui, de l'écharper, de détruire tout ce corps hideux ! Il devait prendre sur lui pour rester immobile, le corps tremblant de colère. Il avait promis à Kurogiri ne plus s'attaquer aux autres membres de la Ligue... Même son professeur le lui avait fait comprendre... _Traite correctement tes pions_... Il le savait ! Il le savait, mais ça ne l'empêchait pas de vouloir tuer Dabi en cet instant précis ! Enervé, il se força donc à se rassoir et se servit un nouveau verre pour essayer de se calmer. Tss, Kurogiri n'était jamais là quand il le fallait.

« Passe la bouteille. » osa alors lui demander Dabi, le bras déjà tendu vers lui.

Cet imbécile ne comprenait décidément rien aux signaux violents que Shigaraki lui envoyait ! Ou alors, il s'en fichait. Dans tous les cas, ça faisait de lui quelqu'un de stupide ! Stupide, ridicule, pathétique. Insulter Dabi dans sa tête fit plus de bien à Tomura que ce qu'il n'aurait cru. Il faudrait qu'il recommence plus souvent.

« Non. »

Simple et efficace. Shigaraki posa même exprès la bouteille sur sa gauche, du côté le plus éloigné de ce connard. Il n'avait qu'à se démerder. Dabi resta silencieux quelques secondes, avant de ricaner.

« T'es vraiment pas net, mec.

— Comme si t'étais mieux, répliqua méchamment Shigaraki.

— Quelle répartie. »

Le sourire paresseux de Dabi s'élargit. Son corps se leva alors, comme s'il était désarticulé. Il s'avança ensuite vers lui, sous le regard meurtrier de Shigaraki. Il envahit même sans gêne son espace personnel, collant pratiquement son corps dégoûtant contre lui.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fiches ? siffla aussitôt Tomura en reculant.

— Relax, je prends juste la bouteille. »

Il le regarda, moqueur. Il aurait clairement pu faire le tour, au lieu de venir aussi près de lui ! Et il eut encore l'audace de s'avancer un peu, se penchant vers lui, avant d'attraper aisément la bouteille. Shigaraki pouvait sentir son souffle passer à travers la main de son père. Il se sentit agressé par cette proximité soudaine. Aussitôt, il pressa quatre doigts contre le torse de Dabi. Le dernier n'était qu'à quelques centimètres de sa peau, le menaçant.

« Ne pousse pas ta chance, Dabi ! »

Sa voix était sourde de colère. Il était furieux. Comment cet imbécile osait-il faire ça ?! Il avait même le culot de ne pas paraitre craindre la puissance de son alter ! Et il affichait encore son sourire désagréable !

« A vos ordres, patron. »

Toujours aussi moqueur ! Mais au moins, il finit par s'éloigner et retourna s'assoir deux sièges plus loin, avec la bouteille. Il se servit alors un verre tout en cessant de faire attention à lui. Shigaraki, de son côté, était en colère, mais il ne comptait pas le montrer ! Hors de question de lui faire ce plaisir. Et hors de question de partir également, même si ce n'était pas l'envie qui lui manquait ! Il ne pouvait vraiment pas supporter ce type ! Dabi le testait en permanence. Shigaraki était persuadé qu'il voulait voir où étaient les limites, comme un sale gosse. Dabi refusait de reconnaitre son autorité. C'était insupportable ! Ils ne se connaissaient pas depuis longtemps, mais c'était déjà trop ! Pourquoi avait-il fallu qu'il le recrute ? Il se serait bien passé de ce genre d'individu !

Il allait clairement lui faire comprendre que sa présence le dérangeait. Ligue des Vilains ou pas, Dabi n'avait rien à foutre ici. Ils n'avaient pas de réunions de prévues, il n'avait donc pas à se pavaner comme ça juste sous ses yeux. Rien que sa vue irritait Shigaraki.

Dabi ressemblait à un rat mouillé. Ses cheveux semblaient sales et abimés. Sa peau donnait à Shigaraki l'envie de se gratter. Quant à ses habits... Ça se voyait qu'ils étaient trop courts, le faisant paraitre malfamé. C'était répugnant.

Shigaraki n'aimait clairement pas Dabi. Bon, il n'aimait personne. Il n'avait jamais aimé personne et n'aimerait jamais personne. C'était un fait établi depuis longtemps. Il y avait seulement son professeur qui était à part. Il méritait son respect. Kurogiri était... disons que sa présence était acceptable. Il était un peu trop moralisateur — comme s'il pouvait tout mieux savoir que lui ! — mais il le soutenait. Shigaraki devait bien le reconnaitre...

Depuis que Tomura avait vu son père être réduit en poussière à cause de son alter – _à cause de lui !_ – il avait changé. Anéanti, détruit, bousillé. Comme si c'était lui qui avait été réduit en cendres. Il avait sombré dans la paranoïa, dans la colère, dans la haine. Il voulait juste tout détruire autour de lui. Il souhaitait extérioriser le vide qui était en lui et le répandre à tout le monde. Parce que c'était injuste ! Si profondément injuste qu'il soit le seul à souffrir de la sorte !

Alors oui, Shigaraki n'aimait personne. Et encore moins les nouveaux membres de la Ligue ! Ce n'était que des imbéciles obnubilés par un connard sans respect ! Stain par-ci, Stain par-là ! Shigaraki voulait tous les tuer ! Stain n'était pas un modèle ! Ce n'était qu'un idiot ! Et eux, ces fameuses recrues, ne juraient que par lui, comme s'ils étaient incapables de penser par eux-mêmes !

Mais le pire de tous, c'était bien Dabi. Shigaraki le haïssait cordialement. Dès qu'il était apparu, il lui avait déplu. Il était trop grand, trop mal habillé, trop déglingué, trop amoché. Sérieusement, il n'était pas à la foire aux monstres ici. Et quand il avait refusé de lui donner son vrai nom... Tss quelle arrogance ! Comme si quelqu'un en avait à faire de son vrai nom de toute manière ! Ça ne changerait rien du tout ! Non, Dabi est juste trop égocentrique, il aimait attirer l'attention sur lui. Mais ça ne marcherait pas sur Shigaraki.

Il lui lança alors un regard haineux que Dabi ne daigna même pas remarquer. Il le faisait exprès, à tous les coups. Merde, il était tellement détestable ! Mais hors de question qu'il le lui fasse remarquer. S'enfermer dans un silence hostile devrait bien lui faire comprendre qu'il n'était pas le bienvenu ici.

Sauf que, visiblement, Dabi se fichait bien de s'incruster ou non. Voilà qu'il se resservait un deuxième verre maintenant ! Non mais il comptait rester toute la nuit ici ou quoi ?! A tous les coups, il devait habituellement dormir sous les ponts. Ça expliquerait bien des choses, tiens !

Shigaraki grimaça méchamment. Dabi avait beau faire genre, il était aussi pathétique que les autres membres qui venaient de rejoindre la Ligue. Mais les autres, au moins, respectaient son autorité ! Dabi était un problème. Son attitude le montrait très clairement. Mais comment Shigaraki était-il supposé réagir face à ça ? Il devrait peut-être demander conseil à son professeur... Non ! Non, il n'allait pas faire ça ! Il savait se débrouiller tout seul ! Et c'était sa Ligue à lui ! Il n'avait besoin de personne pour s'imposer.

Il regarda à nouveau Dabi, qui sentit cette fois-ci son regard, puisqu'il tourna ses yeux vers lui. Dabi sourit alors, arrogant, moqueur. Comme à chaque putain de fois depuis qu'il était entré dans ce bar ! Il essayait de l'énerver, c'était évident. Mais Shigaraki était plus intelligent, il n'allait pas entrer dans son sale petit jeux. Il se réfugia alors dans son silence hostile, tandis que Dabi finissait tranquillement son verre. Heureusement, peu après, Dabi se leva et quitta le bar sans même lui adresser la parole. Shigaraki sentit aussitôt une montée de haine en lui. Dabi était détestable quand il ouvrait sa bouche, mais il était encore plus détestable quand il l'ignorait ! Cette fois-là, Shigaraki dût se retenir de toutes ses forces pour ne pas réduire en poussières un autre verre...

* * *

La deuxième fois qu'il se retrouva seul avec Dabi, Tomura Shigaraki se sentit contrarié. Ils se retrouvaient exactement dans la même configuration que la dernière fois, ce qui l'agaça prodigieusement. Leur prochaine attaque était planifiée et Shigaraki devait encore réglé certains détails. Il ne voulait être dérangé par personne et encore moins par ce connard de Dabi ! Ce dernier l'avait d'ailleurs à peine salué, avant de s'assoir à la même place que l'autre fois. Cela faisait plus d'un quart d'heure qu'il restait là, à boire son verre. Il le narguait, Shigaraki en était persuadé !

Tomura ressentit à nouveau cette irrésistible envie de le réduire en poussière. Ce serait tellement jouissif de voir de la peur dans les yeux de Dabi. Mais il ne pouvait pas. Même s'il n'avait pas voulu d'alliés au départ, Shigaraki avait fini par comprendre qu'il devait faire quelques sacrifices pour que son plan fonctionne. Il ne pouvait propager le chaos seul. Il lui fallait des pions. Et il allait montrer à tout le monde qu'il valait mieux que Stain ! Bientôt, on n'entendrait plus parler de ce minable, mais seulement de la Ligue des Vilains. Et ses jolis nouveaux pions allaient travailler pour lui. C'était une merveilleuse idée. Il fallait juste les canaliser. Il avait d'ailleurs beaucoup réfléchi à une façon de canaliser Dabi en particulier...

Mais alors qu'il songeait à ses plans de domination, une voix plus que désagréable vint l'interrompre :

« Je me demande à quoi un cerveau aussi malade que le tien peut bien penser.

— Je me disais qu'il était temps que tu retournes sous ton pont ! » siffla rageusement Shigaraki.

Il avait répliqué du tac au tac, clairement sur la défensive. Ce qui fit rire Dabi. Même si son rire n'était guère joyeux, Tomura se sentit vexé malgré tout.

« Ne t'en fais pas, je n'avais pas particulièrement envie de partager ton agréable compagnie. »

Ouais, il disait ça, il disait ça en attendant il buvait bien lentement son verre ! Si arrogant ! Mais pas pour longtemps. Shigaraki était sûr d'avoir trouver une solution pour l'attacher à la Ligue sans qu'il ne remette sans cesse en question son autorité.

Au départ, il avait réellement pensé à le tuer, tout simplement. Kurogiri avait beau dire ce qu'il voulait, un membre en moins ne les aurait pas affaibli ! Mais, malgré lui, après y avoir réfléchi, Shigaraki avait dû concéder le fait que Dabi était utile. Il pouvait frapper à longue distance, ce qui lui manquait cruellement. Mais Shigaraki ne pouvait supporter son attitude. Il avait alors réfléchi à une solution pendant plusieurs jours. Il voulait garder ce pion prometteur, tout en lui faisant clairement comprendre où était sa place. Son professeur lui ayant appris tellement de choses, Tomura avait été persuadé qu'il devait bien y avoir un conseil qui lui serait utile pour ce cas précis. Et effectivement, il avait fini par trouver...

Shigaraki termina de boire, poussant légèrement la main de son père sur le côté. Quand il reposa son verre, un sourire mauvais s'afficha sur son visage, heureusement caché en grande partie par la paume qui le recouvrait. Il avait été stupide de ne pas y avoir pensé avant ! Shigaraki n'avait qu'à appliquer la règle numéro huit du professeur : quand on n'est pas sûr de la loyauté de quelqu'un, il faut lui donner plus de pouvoir.

Oui, il allait donc faire ça. Jusqu'ici, il n'avait pas encore désigné de chef pour l'opération qui allait suivre, mais il augmenterait ses chances de réussite s'il le faisait. Et s'il nommait Dabi chef de l'escouade, Shigaraki montrerait qu'il avait confiance en ses capacités. Il lui donnerait ainsi des responsabilités au sein de la Ligue pour l'y encrer davantage. Ce raisonnement semblait tenir la route. De toute façon, le professeur n'avait jamais eu tort dans son apprentissage.

Shigaraki ne prenait donc pas un gros risque à s'y essayer. Ce qui comptait, c'était de créer une fêlure dans ce monde de super-héros. Que Dabi parvienne à réaliser sa mission ou non n'avait pas tant d'importance que ça. Mais il voulait qu'il se déchaine, que son feu fasse peur à ces apprentis héros. Il fallait apprendre à la société qu'ils existaient et qu'ils étaient un véritable danger ! Pour ça, il allait devoir inciter un peu Dabi à relâcher sa puissance. Il ne doutait pas de ses motivations à suivre les aspirations de Stain, mais par contre suivre les siennes, c'était une autre histoire...

« C'est bon, arrête de fulminer derrière ta main, cinglé, reprit alors Dabi. Je m'en vais. »

Ce dernier reposa son verre un peu fortement sur le bar, avant de se redresser dans un geste paresseux. Shigaraki attendit exprès qu'il soit presque arrivé à la porte pour le retenir.

« Attends Dabi, commença-t-il d'une voix délibérément lente. Je dois encore discuter d'un point important avec toi.

— Et c'est maintenant que tu me le dis ? »

Dabi se tourna à moitié vers lui, tout en soupirant.

« Puisque tu es là, continua Shigaraki tout en ignorant sa dernière phrase, autant parler de l'opération. J'ai pensé à toi pour un rôle particulier. »

Dabi parut méfiant un instant, mais il s'avança malgré tout vers lui. Il s'arrêta heureusement à une distance raisonnable cette fois-ci. Il fronça les sourcils et attendit qu'il reprenne la parole.

« J'ai besoin que tu canalises les autres lors de la mission. Je n'ai pas confiance en eux. Alors tu vas tout diriger.

— ... Tu veux que je sois le chef de l'opération ? répéta Dabi, sceptique.

— Tu comprends vite, se moqua Shigaraki. Ouais, je t'aime pas, mais au moins toi, tu as un minimum de cervelle. Normalement. »

Dabi resta silencieux. Tout d'un coup, il paraissait beaucoup plus sérieux et semblait même vouloir en savoir plus. Shigaraki ricana. Il adorait le voir comme ça, si... attentif.

« Rasseyez-toi, lui ordonna-t-il. Je vais tout t'expliquer. »

Pour une fois, Dabi l'écouta sans rien répliquer. Shigaraki avait visiblement réussi à capter son attention. Il l'observa avec plaisir s'installer sur le siège à ses côtés, clairement intéressé. Le professeur avait raison. Donner un peu de pouvoir aux gens, ça changeait tout. Mais quand même... Shigaraki se rendit alors compte que, contrairement aux apparences, Dabi était quelqu'un de facile à manipuler...

* * *

La troisième fois qu'il se retrouva seul avec Dabi, Tomura Shigaraki se sentit confus. Il aurait presque préféré ne jamais le revoir. Ça faisait plusieurs semaines que Dabi ne s'était plus manifesté. Tous les membres de la Ligue s'étaient dispersés aux quatre coins du pays, pour se faire discrets, mais également pour recruter d'autres personnes. Cependant, la véritable raison, c'était que Shigaraki avait voulu les éloigner. Après la perte de son professeur... Les doigts de Tomura se crispèrent violemment. C'était trop récent... Ça le rendait toujours aussi furieux quand il y repensait ! Alors non, il ne pouvait pas rester longtemps avec qui que ce soit...

Même si Kurogiri était toujours là lui, Shigaraki se sentait seul. Profondément seul. Sans son professeur, il ne savait pas comment gérer ses émotions négatives... Il avait eu plusieurs crises depuis son départ... Heureusement, il avait toujours la main de son père. Depuis que son géniteur était mort, tout lui paraissait tellement exacerbé ! Ce vide dans sa poitrine... rien ne pouvait le combler. Et quand la douleur redevenait trop forte, quand cette sensation d'être juste mort à l'intérieur revenait, il ne pouvait alors s'empêcher de serrer très fort cette main si particulière, en prenant soin de ne la toucher qu'avec quatre doigts. Ces derniers temps, cette main était encore plus souvent que d'habitude sur son visage. C'était sa place. A chaque fois qu'elle touchait sa peau, il se sentait apaisé. C'était là qu'elle avait été, après tout, la dernière fois que son père l'avait touché...

Et il avait bien besoin d'apaisement vu ce qui s'était passé récemment... Il avait surtout besoin de sentir qu'il pouvait compter sur tout le monde ! Or, ce n'était visiblement pas le cas !

Derrière les doigts de sa précieuse main, il lança un regard meurtrier à Dabi. Vu les derniers évènements, il avait encore moins de patience que d'habitude. Il se sentait craquer nerveusement avec une facilité déconcertante. Son cou lui faisait encore mal à force de l'avoir gratté. Mais ça n'avait aucune importance. Non, ce qui comptait, c'était que cet enfoiré de Dabi croyait encore que tout lui était permis. Shigaraki l'avait pourtant plus encré dans la Ligue et d'ailleurs, Dabi s'était un peu calmé, mais il n'en faisait encore qu'à sa tête, comme s'il n'appartenait pas réellement à leur groupe. Shigaraki détestait ça ! Plus que tout !

Ça faisait plusieurs jours que Giran l'avait appelé pour lui demander de revenir. Bien sûr, Dabi n'avait même pas répondu. Et voilà qu'il se ramenait dans leur nouvelle planque comme une fleur, alors qu'il avait deux jours de retard !

Les yeux fous, remplis de rage, Shigaraki était prêt à le réduire en cendres ! Cette attitude nonchalante était plus qu'insupportable. Ce sale rat n'essayait même pas de se justifier en plus, comme si c'était normal. Il s'approcha juste de lui, toujours avec sa démarche paresseuse.

« Tu voulais que je revienne ? »

Et il avait le culot de poser cette question d'une voix apathique !

« Et c'est maintenant que tu te ramènes ?! »

Shigaraki laissa éclater sa fureur. Ses doigts tremblaient de rage, n'ayant qu'une seule envie : celle de se refermer sur le cou de Dabi.

« Relax, soupira Dabi. J'ai un peu de retard, mais je suis là.

— Tu dois rester joignable vingt-quatre heures sur vingt-quatre ! C'est pas compliqué quand même !

— Hé, calme-toi. Je recrutais pour toi.

— Ah ouais ? s'énerva Shigaraki. Et qu'est-ce que ça a donné ?

— Rien, avoua Dabi avec indifférence. Ils n'étaient pas à la hauteur. Je les ai tous cramés.

— Donc en plus d'être en retard, t'es inutile. Génial ! »

Dabi fronça les sourcils. Ses yeux bleus s'assombrirent alors qu'il fit un pas vers lui.

« J'ai l'habitude de tes crises de taré, mais ne pense pas que je vais les supporter sans rien dire.

— Magne est morte. »

Dabi resta silencieux. Ses yeux s'élargirent légèrement, seul signe de sa surprise. L'ambiance entre eux passa d'électrique à pesante. Shigaraki était bien content d'avoir la main de son père pour pouvoir cacher ses émotions.

« Qu'est-ce qui est arrivé ? » demanda Dabi sur un ton sourd de colère.

Shigaraki soupira, avant de lui raconter. Il devait se retenir pour ne pas se gratter le cou. Il avait déjà perdu des membres de la Ligue, mais ils n'étaient pas importants et ils s'étaient juste fait enfermer. C'était la première fois que la mort s'invitait dans leur rang. Shigaraki détestait ça. Chisaki était un bel enfoiré. Un bel enfoiré terriblement dangereux. Même si Shigaraki voulait le détruire, il ne pouvait pas foncer sans réfléchir. Cette attitude lui avait déjà beaucoup trop coûté. Une femme et un bras. C'était trop ! C'était impardonnable !

« J'aurais dû revenir plus tôt. »

La voix de Dabi était basse.

« Ouais, t'aurais dû. »

Celle de Shigaraki se fit plus amère...

« Ok, on fait quoi maintenant ? T'as déjà un plan de prévu pour tuer ce connard ? »

Les yeux de Dabi se firent plus orageux. Shigaraki ne s'attendait pas à cette réaction. Il n'avait jamais eu l'impression que Dabi était proche des autres membres de la Ligue. Mais peut-être que c'était comme lui en fait... Pas proche, mais quand même... Ils faisaient partie d'un groupe...

« Je vais le rappeler pour organiser une nouvelle rencontre.

— Attends, t'es sérieux ? T'as pas réduit sa carte en cendres ?

— Il faut savoir se montrer plus intelligent que lui. »

Les yeux de Shigaraki transpiraient de fureur. Il ne laisserait jamais passer un tel affront Oh ça non !

« Chisaki va comprendre sa douleur. On va lui montrer ce qui se passe quand on s'en prend à moi. »

Inconsciemment, il releva sa main jusqu'à son cou. Ça le démangeait trop depuis tout à l'heure. Ses ongles s'enfoncèrent sans ménagement dans sa peau déjà douloureuse. Cela le soulagea directement.

« Tu pourras compter sur moi pour ça. » lui assura Dabi tout en s'approchant.

Ouais, ça, il l'espérait bien. Ses attaques de feu lui seraient assurément utiles. Perdu dans ses sombres pensées, Shigaraki rouvrit ses blessures, sans même s'en rendre compte. Il eut à peine le temps de réaliser que l'autre homme se rapprochait que Dabi tendait déjà le bras pour attraper son poignet et l'éloigner de son cou.

Shigaraki se figea instantanément, surpris. Qu'est-ce que... ? Les doigts de Dabi étaient agréablement chauds sur sa peau... C'était gênant... Non, c'était plus que ça... Shigaraki n'aimait pas être touché. Personne ne le touchait jamais. Même son professeur n'avait jamais été tactile avec lui. Le corps de Shigaraki était trop dangereux, il valait mieux ne pas trop s'en approcher. Tout le monde l'avait compris. Sauf Dabi visiblement... Il y eut comme un moment de flottement, avant que Shigaraki ne sorte de sa torpeur. Il dégagea alors violemment son bras et lui jeta un regard furieux, espérant se faire comprendre.

Dabi se contenta de le regarder un moment, ses yeux bleus restant neutres de toutes émotions.

« Tu saignes. » lui fit-il alors remarquer.

Shigaraki ne sentit qu'à ce moment-là le liquide couler le long de son cou.

« Occupe-toi de tes propres cicatrices ! »

La voix de Tomura était grincheuse. Il n'aimait pas quand on entrait dans son intimité comme ça. Ça ne regardait personne qu'il se gratte la peau jusqu'au sang ! Ça lui faisait du bien et c'était tout ce qui comptait ! Non mais franchement, le seul sujet que Dabi pouvait aborder avec lui, c'était leur objectif et c'était tout ! Il ne fallait rien de personnel entre eux. Est-ce que Shigaraki, lui, demandait d'où venaient ces horribles cicatrices sur la peau de Dabi ? Non ! Bien, voilà. Pour lui, le geste que Dabi avait osé avoir était, en plus, encore plus intime que cette question.

Heureusement, pour une fois, Dabi sembla comprendre qu'il valait mieux se taire. Il avait même un peu perdu son attitude nonchalante, ayant presque l'air sérieux. Tomura se demanda si c'était la mort de Magne qui le rendait comme ça.

« Les missions sont suspendues pour l'instant, mais reste quand même dans le coin, ordonna alors Shigaraki comme si rien ne venait de se passer. Il faudra peut-être agir vite.

— Très bien.

— Et garde cette conversation pour toi. Certaines personnes sont trop impatientes, je ne veux pas qu'elles fassent n'importe quoi !

— De qui parles-tu ? demanda Dabi.

— De Twice principalement. Mais Toga m'a l'air instable également sur ce sujet-là. Ils veulent venger Magne sans réfléchir aux conséquences. »

De plus, avant de passer à l'offensive, Shigaraki était bien décidé à en apprendre plus sur son ennemi. En particulier sur ce plan qui permettrait à Chisaki de soi-disant devenir le leader des vilains... Quand ce dernier l'avait mentionné, ça l'avait plus qu'agacé. C'était lui qu'All For One avait décidé d'élever ! Il avait été choisi ! Il était sûr de sa place d'héritier, mais tant qu'à faire, autant voir si le plan de Chisaki ne pouvait pas se révéler intéressant pour lui...

Dabi acquiesça alors à ses ordres. Pour une fois, il semblait le prendre au sérieux. La mort de Magne et la perte d'un des bras de Mr. Compress avaient décidément tout changé. La Ligue ne pouvait plus se permettre de se reposer sur ses lauriers. Shigaraki était content de voir que Dabi semblait l'avoir compris également.

Shigaraki allait devoir passer au niveau supérieur s'il voulait prendre la place d'All For One. Il savait qu'il était son digne successeur. Maintenant, il allait falloir que le monde entier le sache. Il deviendrait le nouveau symbole du mal. Grâce à ses acolytes, il écraserait ses ennemis. Parce qu'il n'y avait qu'une seule personne qui pouvait régner. Et c'était lui...

* * *

La quatrième fois qu'il se retrouva seul avec Dabi, Tomura Shigaraki se sentit complètement euphorique. Le plaisir pulsait dans ses veines. L'adrénaline le faisait presque planer. Il ricanait encore tout seul en revoyant le visage de Chisaki. C'était si jouissif... Il avait gagné. Il l'avait anéanti ! Cet enfoiré avait cru pouvoir le soumettre, le tromper, il s'était bien planté ! Chisaki s'était senti tellement supérieur. Shigaraki l'avait bien remis à sa place. Sans ses bras, il ne pourrait plus jamais le regarder de haut !

Ah, il était bien beau désormais le yakuza qui pensait pouvoir régner sur tout le monde souterrain. Il ne serait jamais à la hauteur ! La Ligue des Vilains avait pu montrer de quoi elle était capable ! Ils avaient enfin eu leur première véritable victoire.

L'euphorie avait été communicative. Pour la première fois, Shigaraki avait réellement ressenti qu'ils étaient un groupe uni. Il ne les aimait toujours pas, mais il admettait qu'ils étaient plus précieux que de simples pions. Il comprenait maintenant, après avoir observé Overhaul, que ça ne menait à rien de dénigrer les personnes qui étaient en dessous de nous. Shigaraki sera mieux que lui. Sur tous les points.

Il voulait tellement savourer ce sentiment de plénitude. Il ressentait un sentiment de douce folie qui lui faisait se sentir juste... bien. Les membres de la Ligue avaient fini par quitter la planque un à un. Shigaraki leur avait donné quelques jours de liberté. Il allait falloir qu'il réfléchisse à ce qu'il allait faire maintenant des précieux objets qu'il avait réussi à récupérer. Mais ça attendrait qu'il ait fini de savourer cette magnifique victoire.

Shigaraki était dans un tel état qu'il ne remarqua pas directement que tout le monde était parti, sauf Dabi. Ce ne fut que lorsque ce dernier s'approcha de lui que Tomura s'en rendit compte. Ses yeux bleus se posèrent sur lui sans aucune gêne, alors qu'il afficha son désormais habituel sourire paresseux.

« C'était plutôt pas mal ce que t'as fait tout à l'heure, patron. »

Patron... Shigaraki ne savait jamais comment interpréter la façon dont Dabi prononçait ce mot. Ça lui paraissait moqueur. Il n'aimait pas ça. Mais en même temps, ça lui plaisait quand même.

« Chisaki n'a eu que ce qu'il méritait. »

Shigaraki sourit férocement en prononçant cette phrase. Il repensait au bras de l'autre homme qui se désintégrait. Il pouvait encore sentir la sensation sur ses doigts... Il regarda ensuite Dabi. Après tout, il n'était pas le seul à avoir sorti le grand jeu aujourd'hui.

« Premier héros tué, hein ? Qu'est-ce que ça te fait ? demanda-t-il toujours aussi extasié.

— C'était plaisant, avoua Dabi en souriant longuement. Je commence à me faire un nom. »

Les agrafes de Dabi s'étirèrent alors qu'il repensa au feu ardent qui avait quitté ses doigts. Lui aussi semblait avoir plus qu'apprécié ce moment si particulier.

« Ce que t'as fait à ce connard, reprit Dabi, c'était du grand art... »

Tout en disant ces mots, il s'approcha d'un pas presque prédateur. Shigaraki le laissa faire, tout en restant méfiant. Dabi avait la fâcheuse habitude d'entrer dans son espace privé.

« Encore meilleur que Stain... » rajouta-t-il avec un large sourire.

Shigaraki fronça les sourcils. Stain... Il détestait entendre ce nom. Ça lui rappelait que la Ligue était bâtie sur un mensonge. Il s'en moquait bien, du côté éthique, mais il était hors de question qu'il perde qui que ce soit à cause de ce méchant raté. Mais voilà que Dabi, en bon petit fanatique, devait encore le comparer à lui et... Attends... Il avait bien entendu ? Encore meilleur que Stain...

Il observa Dabi un moment, s'assurant qu'il ne se moquait pas encore de lui, avant d'afficher un sourire féroce sur le visage. Evidement qu'il était meilleur ! Mais il ressentit une drôle de sensation dans le creux de son estomac en entendant cette phrase sortir de la bouche de Dabi.

« Ouais... Je reviens sur ce que j'ai dit, commença ce dernier d'une voix nonchalante. T'es pas si moche que ça sans ta main sur le visage... quand tu ne souris pas... »

L'euphorie lui parut bien loin lorsque Shigaraki sentit ses doigts trembler de colère. Il allait le réduire en cendres ! Cette fois, il allait réellement le réduire en cendres !

« Moi au moins, je suis en un seul morceau ! » grogna-t-il avec rage.

Dabi rigola en le voyant se mettre dans cet état-là.

« Tu sais que t'as l'air complètement cinglé comme ça, presqu'autant que quand tu as désintégré le bras de Chisaki ?

— Ferme-là et garde tes insultes pour toi si tu ne veux pas perdre ta langue !

— Eh... J'ai pas dit que ça me déplaisait. »

Le sourire paresseux de Dabi s'étira alors que Shigaraki plissa dangereusement des yeux.

« J'ai pu voir qui tu étais réellement aujourd'hui, reprit Dabi sur un ton plus sérieux. C'était la première fois que je te voyais te battre et utiliser ton alter sur quelqu'un d'autre. Tu m'as donné envie de te suivre. »

Il s'approcha à nouveau, s'arrêtant seulement à quelques centimètres de lui. Shigaraki pouvait sentir la chaleur que dégageait naturellement son corps.

« Spinner n'a toujours pas compris, mais ce n'est pas mon cas. Je sais que tu n'idolâtres pas Stain. Tu le détestes même. Ça se sent.

— Ne raconte pas n'importe quoi !

— Ah non ? Alors pourquoi est-ce que tu te crispes à chaque fois qu'on prononce son nom ? »

Dabi afficha un sourire moqueur avant de reprendre.

« Je m'en fiche que tu l'aimes ou non. J'appartiens à la Ligue et crois-moi, je ferai tout pour qu'on atteigne notre but. »

L'aura dangereuse de Dabi plut beaucoup à Tomura. Elle eut même le mérite de ramener son euphorie. Shigaraki trouva que cette aura se mariait plutôt bien avec ce qu'il ressentait.

« Et on y arrivera, surenchérit l'homme aux mains. Ce qui s'est passé aujourd'hui n'est qu'un avant-goût de ce qui les attend ! Cette société pourrie jusqu'à la moelle... Je vais la désintégrer, tu la réduiras en cendres... Et il n'en restera plus rien ! »

Il cria presque ces derniers mots, avant de rire. Un éclat de folie traversa le regard de Dabi. Jamais Shigaraki ne s'était senti autant connecté avec l'autre homme. Ce dernier était toujours désagréable, mais finalement ils étaient capables d'être sur la même longueur d'onde...

La solitude qui l'accablait depuis le départ d'All For One lui parut étrangement plus lointaine...

* * *

La cinquième fois qu'il se retrouva seul avec Dabi, Tomura Shigaraki se sentit confiant. La ligue était discrète ces derniers temps, mais ce n'était qu'une façade. Shigaraki appliquait là une autre règle du professeur : ça ne sert à rien de se précipiter. La patience était la clé, mais il pourrait bientôt repasser à l'attaque. Les nouveaux tests sur les nomu étaient très prometteurs. Et puis, il avait désormais une nouvelle carte en mains...

« Tu voulais me parler ? »

La voix de Dabi s'éleva à ses côtés. Ils étaient dans leur nouvelle planque. Les autres membres étaient restés dans la salle principale, alors que Shigaraki avait préféré demander à Dabi de le suivre dans la pièce d'à côté.

« Giran est venu me voir, sourit méchamment Shigaraki derrière sa main. On a une nouvelle personne qui veut nous rejoindre. »

Une lueur d'interrogation passa dans le regard de Dabi. Une nouvelle recrue, ça n'avait rien d'étonnant. Pas de là à lui en parler à l'écart en tout cas. Shigaraki s'amusa de sa réaction. Il aimait particulièrement quand il avait le dessus comme ça sur Dabi et qu'il pouvait faire disparaitre son sourire assuré.

« C'est un héros, reprit-il. Et pas n'importe quel héros. Celui qui va bientôt devenir officiellement le numéro deux, Hawks.

— Hawks ? répéta Dabi, à voix basse. Ça sent le piège.

— Effectivement, c'est difficile à croire. Mais ce n'est pas impossible pour autant. »

Shigaraki restait pourtant méfiant et prudent. Que les héros essayent d'infiltrer la Ligue ne serait pas surprenant. Mais en même temps... envoyer Hawks, ce ne serait clairement pas subtil. Ils auraient pu pénétrer dans ses rangs sans problème avec quelqu'un de l'ombre. Mais Hawks était tout le contraire. Cependant, la possibilité était toujours là. Tout comme Hawks pouvait réellement désirer les rejoindre. Il avait réussi à remonter jusqu'à Giran, il semblait désireux de les aider...

« Il a demandé à me voir, expliqua Shigaraki. J'ai organisé une rencontre la semaine prochaine.

— C'est trop dangereux, répondit aussitôt Dabi. On ne peut pas le laisser t'approcher aussi facilement.

— Exact. C'est pour ça que c'est toi qui vas y aller. »

Les yeux bleus de Dabi semblèrent le transpercer alors qu'il l'observa, tout en restant silencieux. Pendant plusieurs secondes, seuls les éclats de voix venant de l'autre pièce vinrent briser le silence.

« Tu veux que ce soit moi qui y aille ? demanda enfin Dabi.

— C'est ce que je viens de dire. Bravo, tu répètes bien, se moqua Shigaraki. Oui, je veux que tu entres en contact avec lui et que tu le testes. Fais-le comme tu veux, je te laisse carte blanche. Mais il faudra que tu sois sûr de sa fidélité avant de lui permettre de nous approcher. »

Dabi ouvrit légèrement la bouche, semblant être sur le point de demander quelque chose, mais il finit par se raviser.

« Je ne prendrai aucun risque. » préféra-t-il énoncer à la place.

Cependant, Shigaraki n'était pas idiot. Il avait senti sa question, sans même qu'il n'ait eu besoin de la prononcer à haute voix. Il voulait savoir pourquoi... Pourquoi Shigaraki l'avait-il choisi lui pour une mission aussi importante ? Tomura était content qu'il ait finalement renoncé à lui poser cette question. Parce qu'il n'y aurait jamais répondu honnêtement, de toute façon.

Mais la vérité, c'était que Shigaraki n'avait eu aucun mal à faire ce choix. A vrai dire, le nom de l'autre homme lui était directement venu à l'esprit. Etrangement, et sans que Tomura ne s'en rende compte, Dabi était devenue la personne en qui il avait le plus confiance dans la Ligue... C'était le plus désagréable aussi. Mais Shigaraki avait appris à le connaitre et à comprendre son fonctionnement. Un peu. Dabi restait encore un mystère sur plein d'aspect, cependant il était le seul à qui Shigaraki savait qu'il pouvait confier cette mission les yeux fermés.

 _ _Encore meilleur que Stain__. Cette phrase raisonnait souvent dans sa tête. Dabi était là pour lui, désormais. Rien que pour lui. Savoir qu'il avait dépassé ce sale connard de Stain pour Dabi, c'était purement jubilatoire. Shigaraki sentait qu'il avait désormais son respect. Il ne pouvait en être autrement après ce que Dabi lui avait dit quand le cas de Chisaki avait été réglé...

La Ligue avait subi pas mal de changements depuis sa création. All For One était en prison... Kurogiri avait été attrapé également... Auparavant, Shigaraki aurait été incapable de gérer cette situation. Il aurait passé tout son temps enfermé dans sa chambre, les volets fermés, ses ongles grattant son cou et ses mains serrées autour de lui dans une maigre tentative d'apaiser ses angoisses. Mais aujourd'hui, c'était différent. Avec toutes les épreuves qu'il avait traversées, il se sentait réconforté dans son rôle de chef. C'était une position qu'il maitrisait bien désormais. Et Dabi...

Dabi était devenu son meilleur homme de main. Une jolie arme efficace. La stratégie de Shigaraki avait fini par porter ses fruits. Dabi ne le suivait pas aveuglément, mais au moins, il faisait ce qu'il lui demandait désormais. Ils semblaient enfin être sur la même longueur d'onde depuis l'affaire avec Chisaki... Ça avait vraiment tout changé entre eux...

« Quand veux-tu que je rencontre exactement ? finit par demander Dabi, brisant l'étrange silence qui s'était installé entre eux.

— Mardi prochain. Tu n'oublieras pas de prendre un micro avec toi. Si ça tourne mal, tu nous contacteras et on te ramènera ici.

— Si ça tourne mal, j'aurai le droit de le cramer ? sourit l'homme aux cicatrices.

— Je te l'ai dit, je te laisse carte blanche. »

Shigaraki avait entièrement confiance en son jugement. C'était à la fois reposant et complètement terrifiant de pouvoir compter sur quelqu'un d'autre comme ça. Dabi acquiesça alors avant de se rapprocher.

« Je ne te décevrai pas. »

Sa voix était chaude et presque envoutante. Shigaraki sourit derrière sa main. Il était loin le sale rat d'égout qui le répugnait.

« J'y compte bien, Dabi. J'y compte bien. »

Ils étaient à nouveau fort proches. Etait-ce une habitude pour Dabi d'entrer autant dans l'espace primaire des autres ? Pourtant, il n'était jamais proche physiquement des autres membres de la Ligue. Ni même de lui d'ailleurs quand ils étaient en groupe. Mais il semblait aimer cette proximité quand ils se retrouvaient seuls. Shigaraki se rendit compte que ça lui déplaisait de moins en moins. Pourtant, il n'avait jamais laissé quelqu'un d'autre être aussi proche de lui. Pas même son professeur.

Dabi le regarda longuement, une étrange lueur passant dans ses yeux bleus. Son regard d'habitude si terne et froid sembla s'allumer l'espace d'un instant. L'ambiance avait changé. C'était à peine perceptible, mais c'était là quand même. La chaleur du corps de Dabi se répandait de façon agréable dans la pièce glaciale. Pour la première fois, le sourire de Dabi ne sembla ni moqueur, ni nonchalant. Peut-être qu'il était juste sincère... Shigaraki ne put s'empêcher de reculer d'un pas, pour remettre de l'espace entre eux. Il se maudit pour ça, il détestait montrer ses émotions aux autres... à Dabi surtout. Pour garder bonne figure, il lui annonça que la réunion était terminée et qu'il pouvait donc s'en aller.

Il le regarda alors partir, soulagé de ne plus être autant envahi... mais regrettant quand même le froid qui s'installa à nouveau dans la pièce...

Shigaraki savait qu'il donnait de plus en plus une place de choix à Dabi au sein de la Ligue. Peut-être qu'All For One n'approuverait pas. Il avait mis un point d'honneur à lui faire comprendre que donner du pouvoir à quelqu'un d'autre était dangereux. Il lui disait toujours qu'il fallait contrôler les autres, les manipuler. Shigaraki l'avait longtemps fait avec Dabi, mais maintenant, il n'en voyait plus l'intérêt. Ce n'était plus nécessaire. Parce que Shigaraki était désormais sûr d'une chose : Dabi ne le trahirait jamais...

* * *

La sixième fois qu'il se retrouva seul avec Dabi, Tomura Shigaraki se sentit perdu. Il venait de voir une partie de lui qu'il n'avait jamais soupçonnée jusqu'ici. Il ne comprenait pas et il détestait plus que tout ne pas comprendre ! Shigaraki lui faisait pourtant confiance ! Il l'avait laissé rencontrer Hawks plusieurs fois, il lui avait même donné l'autorisation d'utiliser le dernier prototype de nomu... parce qu'il pensait que Dabi était une personne réfléchie. Mais il s'était trompé visiblement. Dabi... Dabi avait ses propres points de rupture. Et, même si Shigaraki ne comprenait pas encore pourquoi, Endeavor semblait en être un...

Comme les autres membres de la Ligue, il avait observé ce doux spectacle à la télévision. Celui du nouveau numéro un se faisant battre par un nomu, son nomu ! Ça avait été jouissif ! Encore plus que quand il avait amputé Chisaki. C'était réel. La Ligue des Vilains déployait toute sa dangerosité et tout le Japon en était témoin ! Le combat avait été violent, Endeavor avait longtemps été en position de faiblesse, avant d'arriver in-extrémiste à renverser la situation. Shigaraki était agacé par la perte de son nomu, mais en même temps, il ne pouvait que fêter cette belle avancée. Ses nomu allaient bientôt atteindre un niveau qu'aucun héros n'arriverait à rattraper ! Il avait presque eu Endeavor. Ce n'était plus qu'une question de temps désormais.

Oui, si ça en était resté là, Shigaraki aurait été satisfait. Sauf que ça ne s'était pas arrêté là-dessus. Il avait fallu que Dabi s'en mêle ! Quand Shigaraki l'avait vu débarquer sur son écran, son coeur avait raté un battement. Ça avait été une sensation très désagréable ! Il détestait se sentir comme ça. Il ne parvenait toujours pas à définir le sentiment qui l'avait traversé à ce moment-là, mais il était sûr d'une chose, c'était qu'il ne l'avait pas du tout aimé !

Pourquoi Dabi avait-il fait ça ? C'était complètement insensé ! Et dangereux ! Ça n'en valait pas le coup ! Endeavor et Hawks avaient beau être blessés, ils étaient encore conscients. Sans parler des héros aux alentours. Dabi était pourtant quelqu'un d'assez prudent. Mais là, il avait foncé contre toute attente. Il avait essayé de tuer Endeavor visiblement... Ce n'était pas cohérent. Ça ne collait pas ! Shigaraki avait la désagréable impression qui lui manquait une pièce importante du puzzle. Et il haïssait ça ! Plus que tout !

Il avait alors attendu le retour de Dabi, à l'écart des autres. Quand ce dernier était enfin rentré, Shigaraki l'avait emmené sans attendre dans une pièce isolée, sans prononcer le moindre mot. Dabi était étrangement calme, son regard avait changé également. Ses yeux bleus semblaient flous. Shigaraki sentait que quelque chose n'allait pas. Que Dabi n'était pas dans son état normal. Ça l'énervait ! Il ne savait pas pourquoi exactement, mais toute cette histoire lui procurait des sensations très pénibles ! Il fallait que ça s'arrête ! Dabi devait redevenir Dabi et ne plus jamais recommencer ce genre de connerie !

Shigaraki finit par stopper ses pas en plein milieu de la pièce et lui lança un regard furieux dont Dabi sembla se moquer. Pour une fois, il ne disait rien, ce qui agaça encore plus Shigaraki.

« Qu'est-ce que t'as foutu ?! s'énerva-t-il alors.

— Quoi ? Ne me dis pas que tu n'es pas satisfait de la tournure des évènements.

— On a perdu un nomu.

— C'est de la faute de Hawks, répliqua tranquillement Dabi. C'est lui qui a décidé d'amener Endeavor. »

Pourtant, Dabi ne paraissait pas particulièrement dérangé par ce choix. Un étrange sourire ornait son visage. Ce fut à ce moment-là que Shigaraki remarqua qu'il saignait. Certaines agrafes avaient dû s'arracher. Ça devait être douloureux, pourtant Dabi semblait calme. Trop calme. Ne ressentait-il pas la douleur ? Sa peau était tellement foutue, ce serait peut-être pas étonnant qu'il soit insensible.

« Pourquoi tu les as attaqués après ? s'énerva Shigaraki sur un ton toujours aussi furieux.

— Hé... T'es vraiment sérieux, là ? répondit Dabi d'une voix nonchalante. Je ne voulais pas rater une occasion de tuer le nouveau numéro un des héros.

— C'est la seule raison ?

— Oui. »

Shigaraki plissa des yeux, tout en réfléchissant. Il voyait bien qu'il y avait autre chose. Le mystère qui entourait l'identité de Dabi, son comportement étrange envers Endeavor... Ça avait un lien, n'est-ce pas ? Il le soupçonnait depuis un moment déjà, mais il avait finalement décidé que ça n'avait aucune importance. Sauf qu'il avait peut-être été trop négligeant sur ce coup-là...

« Tu disais que tu me révèlerais ton nom en temps voulu, reprit-il d'une voix dangereuse. Tu ne crois pas que c'est maintenant ?

— Non. »

Le regard bleu de Dabi devint glacial. Si différent de son alter... si différent de son regard habituel... Shigaraki sentit l'énervement monter encore plus en lui. Une sensation désagréable se mit à grimper dans son corps, se faufilant jusqu'au fin fond de ses entrailles. Shigaraki se rendit alors compte que s'il faisait confiance à Dabi, la réciproque n'était peut-être pas vraie... Et si Dabi s'était servi de lui uniquement pour atteindre son propre but ? Dabi l'avait suivi, lui avait obéi, mais parce que ça l'arrangeait bien... Ça expliquerait son changement d'attitude et son refus de lui donner son véritable nom...

All For One avait raison. Il fallait manipuler les autres et les contrôler, surtout quand on leur donnait du pouvoir. Dabi avait profité de sa faiblesse pour prendre le dessus. Il devait bien se moquer de lui en réalité ! Shigaraki sentait qu'il perdait pied au milieu de toutes ces pensées. Sa main remonta alors naturellement sur son cou qu'il commença à gratter pour calmer ses angoisses.

« Toujours aussi gerbant, hein, soupira Dabi. Tu devrais arrêter de faire ça, tu vas encore saigner.

— Ferme-là ! Quand on a le visage en sang, on évite de la ramener ! »

Shigaraki était tellement en colère ! Il ne supportait pas ça ! Quand il donnait quelque chose à quelqu'un, il exigeait d'avoir la même chose en retour, c'était plus que normal ! Surtout quand il s'agissait de confiance ! Il ne donnait sa confiance à personne, jamais ! Alors quand il faisait une exception, il fallait... c'était obligé qu'on fasse de même avec lui ! C'était pas compliqué quand même !

« C'est rien, c'est juste une agrafe qui a sauté, commenta tranquillement Dabi. Tu ne devrais pas te mettre dans un état pareil pour autant.

— Je me mets dans l'état que je veux ! »

Dabi rigola doucement à ces mots, faisant relever les yeux de Shigaraki. Le regard de Dabi semblait encore un peu lointain, mais la froideur n'était plus aussi présente. Shigaraki se calma légèrement. Pour une fois, ce fut lui qui s'approcha de Dabi.

« Pourquoi tu refuses toujours de me donner ton nom ?

— Parce que ça n'a aucun intérêt, soupira à nouveau Dabi.

— Ça en a pour moi ! Comment je peux savoir sinon que tu te fous pas de ma gueule ?! Si tu n'as pas confiance en la Ligue, peut-être que ta place n'est pas ici ! »

Shigaraki ne pouvait décidément pas rester calme longtemps face à cet enfoiré. Il était dans l'extrême, il était toujours dans l'extrême. Trop, trop, trop. C'était ce qu'on lui avait toujours dit. Et alors ?! Il n'en avait rien faire ! Là, tout ce qu'il voulait, c'était d'essayer d'arracher la langue de Dabi pour lui faire cracher son véritable nom.

« T'es vraiment cinglé si tu crois que ça a un rapport, se moqua Dabi. J'ai confiance en toi. »

 _En toi_ , pas en la Ligue... Shigaraki était bien content d'être caché par sa main parce qu'en cet instant, il n'était pas sûr de ce qui pouvait bien s'afficher sur son visage. Mais même avec ça, Dabi semblait voir clair en lui. La Ligue n'était pas le problème. Shigaraki voulait juste qu'il ait confiance en lui, c'était tout. Pour masquer son embarras, Tomura se cacha à nouveau derrière sa hargne.

« Prouve-le ! »

Dabi afficha alors son habituel sourire paresseux. Quelque part, ça rassura Shigaraki. Il préférait le voir comme ça plutôt que ce qu'il avait aperçu à la télévision. Dabi effaça ensuite la distance entre eux et avança sa main. Shigaraki se tendit aussitôt. Il s'efforça de n'avoir aucune réaction visible lorsque les doigts chauds de Dabi se refermèrent sur son poignet, mais c'était difficile. Il n'aimait toujours pas ça. Enfin, peut-être... Les contacts physiques, c'était tellement inhabituel pour lui. Et pourtant... C'était pas si désagréable que ça... La dernière fois non plus... C'était juste déstabilisant... Shigaraki n'aimait pas perdre le contrôle... mais il était maladivement curieux de voir ce que l'autre homme allait faire pour lui prouver sa confiance...

Avec une lenteur contrôlée, Dabi lui fit relever le bras. Quand Shigaraki comprit ce qu'il était en train de faire, son coeur rata un battement. Il devait l'arrêter. C'était une très mauvaise idée ! Et c'était insensé ! Personne ne voudrait être touché par ses doigts meurtriers ! Pas volontairement en tout cas ! A moins de vouloir être menaçant, Shigaraki ne touchait d'ailleurs personne. La dernière fois qu'il l'avait fait sans arrière-pensée, c'était avec son père, mais... Vu la façon dont ça s'était terminé... Non, il ne devait toucher personne s'il ne voulait pas leur faire du mal...

Pourtant, Dabi semblait se ficher du danger que représentait son corps. Il continua de guider sa main vers son visage. Lorsque les premiers doigts de Shigaraki toucha sa peau, ce dernier ne put s'empêcher de se tendre encore plus. Dabi lâcha alors son poignet, le laissant complètement libre de ses mouvements. S'il le voulait, Shigaraki pourrait le détruire en une seconde. Il fut pris d'un léger tremblement. C'était dangereux, tellement dangereux. Pourtant, il laissa trois doigts sur la joue de Dabi. Sa peau était rugueuse, mais Shigaraki s'était attendu à pire. Presque hypnotisé par la sensation, il remonta sur le sang séché, l'effaçant en partie par un geste du pouce.

Leurs regards se croisèrent alors. C'était... étrange... Shigaraki se sentit étrange. Toutes sortes d'émotion inconnues lui traversaient la poitrine. C'était plus que de la connexion là... Shigaraki comprit qu'il s'était trompé. Dabi lui faisait confiance également. Sinon, jamais il ne serait capable de le laisser le toucher. A côté de ça, qu'il lui dévoile son identité ou non n'avait aucune importance !

Tomura espérait que Dabi ne pouvait pas sentir que ses doigts tremblaient un peu. Tout se mélangeait dans sa tête. A nouveau, il ressentit le besoin d'en vouloir plus. Il détestait la sensation d'avoir un gouffre à l'intérieur de lui. Comme s'il devait tout engloutir, que rien ne serait jamais suffisant... Mais qu'est-ce que Dabi pourrait lui donner de plus, de toute manière... ?

Shigaraki finit par laisser tomber sa main, presque à regret. Mais ça le gênait de rester aussi proche de lui. Il ne savait pas ce qu'il était censé faire à présent. Mal à l'aise, il fixa à nouveau la blessure de Dabi.

« Tu devrais aller soigner ça.

— A vos ordres, patron. »

Et revoilà le Dabi moqueur. Shigaraki en sourirait presque. Sincèrement, il avait fini par s'habituer à cette partie-là de sa personnalité. C'était presque... réconfortant à vrai dire. Surtout après ce qui s'était passé. Mais alors que l'autre homme s'éloigna, Shigaraki crut bon de l'arrêter une dernière fois.

« Ta réaction d'aujourd'hui... Je n'ai pas de raison de m'en faire, n'est-ce pas ? »

Sa voix avait retrouvé ses intonations dangereuses. Il voulait que le message soit clair : il passerait l'éponge pour cette fois-ci, mais Dabi n'avait pas intérêt à recommencer.

« Bien sûr, boss. »

Toujours aussi ironique. Mais au moins, il l'avait entendu... Quand il fut seul, Shigaraki ramena sa main près de son cou. Il pouvait encore sentir la sensation de la peau de Dabi sur ses doigts. Il ne savait pas ce qu'il ressentait réellement... Et c'était terriblement frustrant !

* * *

La septième et dernière fois qu'il se retrouva seul avec Dabi, Tomura Shigaraki ne savait pas comment il se sentait. Leur face à face se faisaient plus récurrents et plus rapprochés. Plus intimes aussi. Shigaraki n'avait pas l'habitude de toute cette proximité. Son père ne s'était jamais comporté comme ça envers lui. Son professeur non plus. Encore moins Kurogiri. Alors pourquoi Dabi le faisait-il ? C'était bizarre. Shigaraki ne le comprenait pas. Mais il était hors de question qui lui demande ce qu'il avait derrière la tête. De toute manière, il se fichait pas mal de ce qu'il pensait. Tant que Dabi lui était fidèle et avait confiance en lui, c'était tout ce qui comptait...

Il n'y avait aucun bruit aux alentours. La plupart des membres avait quitté la planque pour la nuit. Ils avaient, en général, tous leur propre chez-eux. Lui aussi avait un autre endroit où aller. Dabi, par contre, y passait toutes ses nuits. Shigaraki allait réellement finir par croire qu'il n'avait nulle part d'autre où dormir.

Tomura n'avait donc, en soi, aucune raison valable de rester. Aucune. Sauf cette phrase que Dabi lui avait lancée, sur un ton taquin. Shigaraki n'avait pas compris pourquoi il lui avait sorti ça. _Est-ce que tu restes cette nuit ?_ C'était une question banale. Ce n'était d'ailleurs pas la première qu'on la lui posait. Mais c'était la première fois que _lui_ la posait. Et d'une manière bien particulière. Shigaraki s'était alors surpris à dire oui, sans même y réfléchir. Parce que rester, c'était s'assurer d'avoir à nouveau un moment seul avec Dabi. Surtout que ces derniers temps, Shigaraki ne le voyait plus beaucoup.

Shigaraki s'était surpris à rechercher sa présence ces derniers temps. Il voulait tant regoûter à cette sensation... Celle qu'avait fait naitre en lui Dabi en le laissant le toucher... Depuis que Tomura avait compris à quel point il pouvait compter sur l'autre homme, les choses avaient changé. Dabi était toujours aussi désagréable ! Mais Shigaraki se sentait étrangement moins seul en sa présence. Cependant, cette mission avec Hawks lui prenait beaucoup de temps...

Pour garder bonne figure, Shigaraki avait prétexté qu'il devait parler stratégie avec lui et que c'était pour ça qu'il restait. Ils étaient donc tous deux assis sur un fauteuil d'une qualité plus que médiocre, alors que Shigaraki commença la conversation :

« Où en es-tu avec Hawks ?

— Je reste méfiant, répondit Dabi après avoir réprimé un bâillement. Son comportement est ambiguë.

— Tu penses que c'est un espion ?

— Honnêtement, c'est du 50/50. Ses explications se tiennent. Mais tout ça, c'est un peu trop beau pour être vrai. Et puis, il peut pas s'empêcher de sauver des gens. Ceci dit, je crois qu'il est honnête avec nous. D'une certaine manière.

— On va organiser une rencontre alors, exigea Shigaraki.

— C'est trop tôt, patron. »

Toujours cette intonation moqueuse sur ce mot-là.

« Au contraire, ça a trop duré, répliqua Tomura.

— Il me semblait que tu m'avais laissé carte blanche.

— Oui, mais tu passes trop de temps avec lui. Il est temps que ça s'arrête ! »

Dabi afficha clairement un sourire moqueur.

« Vraiment ? Tu trouves que je passe trop de temps avec Hawks ? »

Shigaraki se renfrogna. Pourquoi fallait-il toujours que Dabi ne prenne rien au sérieux ?

« Ça n'a rien à voir ! Je veux que ça aille plus vite, c'est tout ! J'ai besoin de toi ailleurs aussi !

— Je suis là en ce moment. Tu pourrais en profiter. »

Shigaraki le fixa à travers les doigts de son père. Qu'est-ce qu'il venait de dire ?!

« Et si tu retirais cette main hideuse ? Que je puisse revoir ton visage pas si moche que ça. »

Il se moquait à nouveau de lui ! Shigaraki détestait ça ! Très bien, puisque c'était comme ça, il allait le laisser seul ici. C'était tout ce que Dabi méritait ! Qu'il reste donc dans ce taudis ! Mais alors qu'il se redressa, Dabi lui attrapa le poignet dans un geste qui n'était peut-être pas doux, mais qui n'était pas brutal pour autant.

« Ne sois pas si susceptible dans ta tête de cinglé. Je veux juste pouvoir te regarder quand je te parle. »

Shigaraki hésita. Honnêtement, il devrait partir, le laisser pour aller retrouver sa propre chambre, ses autres mains et se rassurer en les tenant tout contre lui. Mais au lieu de ça, il se rassit et, après quelques secondes, finit par retira la main de son visage. Il la posa délicatement sur la table, avant de se tourner vers Dabi. Il n'aimait pas être comme ça, il se sentait trop à découvert. Surtout face à lui. Il allait encore se moquer à tous les coups.

Pourtant, Dabi resta silencieux. Il le fixa un moment, avant d'avancer une main vers lui. Il ne lui posa aucune question, mais il allait lentement, comme pour permettre à Shigaraki de marquer son désaccord s'il le souhaitait. Mais Shigaraki ne dit rien lui non plus. Son coeur se mit à battre plus fortement dans sa poitrine. Ce n'était pas agréable. Mais pour rien au monde, il ne l'aurait arrêté. Il ne pouvait nier qu'il avait attendu presque désespérément une nouvelle occasion d'avoir à nouveau un contact physique avec lui.

Dabi passa alors une main sur son visage et dégagea lentement les mèches de cheveux qui lui barraient la route. Il le regarda ensuite avec une intensité qui mit clairement Shigaraki mal à l'aise.

« Là, c'est mieux, sourit étrangement Dabi. Tes cicatrices ne sont pas si mauvaises.

— Comparées aux tiennes, c'est clair ! »

La réponse Shigaraki était cinglante. Ce n'était pas ce qu'il voulait, mais il n'avait pas pu s'en empêcher. Comme une défense naturelle. Il était hors de question que Dabi comprenne à quel point il le troublait en cet instant précis. Dabi ricana et s'approcha encore un peu.

« Hé... Ne me désintègre pas, d'accord ? »

Avant que Shigaraki puisse lui demander quoique ce soit, Dabi réduit l'espace entre eux et posa doucement son front contre le sien. Un contact qui électrisa Shigaraki. Mais ce n'était rien comparé à ce qui allait suivre. Lentement, comme pour s'assurer de son accord – mais plus probablement pour éviter de se faire tuer – Dabi se pencha sur lui et l'embrassa.

Shigaraki se tendit aussitôt. Pourtant, il ne le repoussa pas. Il lui fallut plusieurs secondes – minutes peut-être ? – pour réaliser pleinement ce qui se passait. Mais pourquoi il faisait ça ?! Dabi s'éloigna alors un peu pour plonger son regard bleu dans le sien. Shigaraki oublia alors toutes ses questions. Peu importe pourquoi, ça lui plaisait, c'était tout ce qui comptait. Il posa alors à son tour ses lèvres sur les siennes, dans un baiser exigeant. Il voulait gouter la peau de Dabi. Il n'avait jamais eu l'occasion de faire ça auparavant, mais c'était enivrant. Même si le visage de Dabi était complètement foutu, Shigaraki se surprit à adorer l'embrasser. Il avait besoin de ça. Il voulait que Dabi lui donne plus ! Qu'il comble le manque qui s'était accumulé en lui pendant toutes ces années.

Lorsque les lèvres de Dabi s'éloignèrent des siennes, il grogna du frustration. Dabi n'avait pas le droit de s'arrêter sans son accord ! Mais quand elles se posèrent sur son cou endommagé, Shigaraki frissonna. Cette sensation... Elle était encore bien meilleure que quand il se griffait jusqu'au sang. Il avait presque envie que Dabi le morde violemment. Il fallait qu'il y ait plus. Dabi ne pouvait pas lui donner ce genre de contact et se retirer après.

D'un geste nerveux, Shigaraki s'agrippa aux cheveux noirs de Dabi, prenant bien soin de lever le petit doigts. C'était tellement dangereux, mais Dabi ne recula même pas. Ça rendait dingue Shigaraki. Complètement dingue... Leurs corps se firent plus proches. La chaleur de la pièce semblait sans cesse augmenter. Le corps de Dabi était de plus en plus chaud. Perdait-il le contrôle de son alter dans ce genre de moment ? Aucune importance ! Shigaraki décida qu'il aimait ça et qu'il en voulait définitivement plus !

* * *

Et maintenant, il est là. Dans cette salle de bain, en train de remettre ses habits, l'esprit complètement dérangé. Il est stupide. Ridicule. Il s'est laissé aller. Il n'aurait pas dû... Et pourtant, il ne parvint pas à regretter totalement ce qu'ils ont fait. Shigaraki se rend compte à quel point il fait confiance à Dabi. Ça va bien plus loin que ce qu'il croyait. Jamais il ne l'aurait laissé être aussi proche si ce n'était pas le cas. Dabi aussi l'a laissé le toucher. Mais de sa part, est-ce que de la confiance ou de l'inconscience ? Shigaraki pense que c'est les deux. C'est forcément les deux, puisqu'il s'agit de Dabi. Et maintenant...

Et maintenant quoi ? Ils ont passé un bon moment ensemble, mais Shigaraki est incapable de savoir ce qu'il est censé faire après ça. Cette ignorance... C'est insupportable !

Mais alors qu'il se ronge l'esprit, il entend du bruit derrière lui. Il se retourne et aperçoit Dabi dans l'embrasure de la porte. Il porte seulement son pantalon et ses cheveux ont l'air en encore moins coiffés que d'habitude. Shigaraki se maudit de le trouver attrayant comme ça...

« Je croyais que tu dormais, lui lance-t-il sur un ton grincheux.

— J'essaye, mais tes pensées font tellement de bruits qu'elles m'en empêchent. »

Il ricane et entre dans la pièce. Ses yeux se posent aussitôt sur son cou, comme pour s'assurer qu'il ne s'est pas fait mal.

« Tout va bien dans ta tête de cinglé ? »

Shigaraki se demande un instant s'il s'inquiète pour lui. Mais c'est tellement risible qu'il repousse rapidement cette idée.

« Pourquoi ça n'irait pas ? réplique-t-il, hargneux.

— Avec toi, on ne sait jamais, sourit paresseusement l'autre homme.

— Viens pas me faire chier, Dabi !

— C'est Touya. »

Shigaraki le regarde un moment, sans comprendre.

« Quoi ?

— Mon nom, c'est Touya Todoroki. » répond Dabi comme s'il commentait simplement la météo.

Shigaraki n'en revient pas qu'il lui donne son véritable nom dans un moment pareil... Il est sérieux là ? Il le regarde un moment, dirigeant l'information... Todoroki, hein ? La révélation n'est pas tellement surprenante en soi...

« Allez, reviens te coucher, reprend Dabi. Il ne faudrait pas que tu attrapes froid. »

Il lui lance un regard moqueur, mais qu'importe. Shigaraki se sent étrangement plus léger.

« Je te suis... Touya. »

Ce prénom sonne d'une façon agréable dans sa bouche. Shigaraki décide qu'il l'aime bien. En face de lui, Dabi se contente de sourire. Shigaraki ne sait pas ce que ça lui fait d'être à nouveau appelé de cette manière, mais ça n'a pas d'importance... Parce que, même si ça lui plait de connaître enfin sa véritable identité, il restera toujours Dabi à ses yeux, son précieux pion qui est devenu un peu plus que ça... Ils retournent alors se coucher et Shigaraki essaye de se laisser aller pour profiter de la chaleur de son corps. Il reste méfiant, mais c'est tellement plaisant qu'il ne se voit pas s'éloigner de l'autre homme...

Après cette nuit-là, Shigaraki arrête définitivement de compter les moments où il est seul avec Dabi...

* * *

Merci de m'avoir lue !

A suivre : Hawks/Dabi


End file.
